1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports gloves, and particularly to a hygienic sports glove for removing sweat from a person engaged in athletic exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
During exercise, people tend to sweat on the exercise equipment they may be using. As such, gyms can become a breeding ground for a variety of germs. While many people use personal towels to wipe off sweat from their bodies, they tend to hang their towels on the exercise equipment while they are exercising. As such, these towels become just another way to transmit or transfer germs from one machine to another or from one person to another.
Thus, a hygienic sports glove solving the aforementioned problems is desired.